A Letter to Amano Akira
by akizaki14
Summary: A letter of thoughts and feelings to our KHR author after reading the final chapter. A letter that contains the things that we fans will say to Amano Akira.


November 8, 2012

Dear Amano Akira-sensei,

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Why did you end KHR in 410 chapters? Why Amano Akira-sensei? Is it because you ran out of ideas? Or it because you wanted to end KHR for your new work? Or because KHR's ranking dropped down to5 ranks?

I thought the final chapter will be published in the twelfth of November, but when I saw the title "Ciao, ciao(END)" my heart fell.

What about adult Tsuna? Did he end up with Kyoko? How about the relationship between Fon and Hibari? Is Fon Hibari's uncle or grandfather? What does Viper look like without the hood? Is he a girl or a girly boy? And…and Yuni. Why is she still in the present? Shouldn't she return in the future since her bloodline is now free from the Arcobaleno Curse? Is Gamma her father?

There are so many questions that you left to answer us fans.

After I read chapter 410, you said that you will show your new work in the last page. Since from the beginning you make KHR, you always expected that one day Shonen Jump will tell you to end KHR and do plan B (your new work). If so, please crossover KHR to your new work so that we fans can see the future Vongola as well as older Tsuna.

From the time my sister said that her friend told her that KHR will end, I didn't believe her at first. But when my fellow friends told me that KHR will end, everything came down to me that it's the end.

If only you made an arc about Giotto's life, about the creation of the Vongola, how he meet the guardians, Sepira, receiving the Vongola Rings and his retirement in Japan where he have a son named Yoshimune. Just like in Nurarihyon no Mago. Your KHR will still survive.

I wanted to cry in the bathroom, but no tears came out when I want to. I was about to cry at school and disguised it as a staring contest with my seatmate.

So far your Future Arc was the best arc you made. But when the Shimon Arc and the Representative Battle came, your work seems to be in a rush. You should have lengthened it with more fight and gag moments.

Please tell me, Amano Akira-sensei, that this is a dream where I can wake up and see that Tsuna was able to complete to say his feelings to Kyoko. I wanted to see the development of Haru and Gokudera. Is it Gokudera's black shirt that Haru was crying at in the opening "Last Cross"? Does Hibari and Chrome have a secret relationship that no one, even Mukuro-sama, knows?

But most of all, we fans wanted to see a chapter of TYL Tsuna's hand wearing a wedding ring and holding the hand of no other than Kyoko's, who will be named into Sawada Kyoko. Then coming up to the lower part of his face smiling wholeheartedly and revealing the close-up appearance of Tsuna with his guardians or friends, if he prefers to, beside him with Kyoko outside the Vongola Mansion. They are taking a group picture, in courtesy by Reborn, with falling autumn leaves being blown by the wind. Oh what a beautiful picture to draw in your handwork.

Since Tsuna got his name from "Tsu" for Iemitsu and "Na" for Nana, I've always been dreaming of Kyoko and Tsuna laughing with their son named Yoshiko. Though it sounded like a girl's name, I think it is still a name from a Tokugawa Shogun.

However it is finished, KHR. I'm so sadden that I'm locking myself in the room where I'm writing down all my thoughts and feelings about the ending of Reborn! instead of doing my assigned works for the school newspaper.

After this, what should I read? Another? Hyoukka? Shiki? Baccano? So-Ra-No-Wo-To? Or some shoujo mangas?

We'll miss Mukuro-sama's laugh and unique hairstyle, Chrome's moe blushes and deadly moves in battle, Hibari's cool catchphrase, Yamamoto's idiocy, Lambo's childish antics, Gokudera's cursing and puppy loyalty, Ryohei's extreme loud shouts and Tsuna's dameness and at the same time his passion. We will really miss Reborn's ciaossus, his curly sideburns, his cuteness, his multi-pupose chameleon, his cool shootings that never misses the target, his hot adult form, his Spartan way of training Tsuna into a great boss and his words of encouragement whenever Tsuna is in a tight situation. We wanted to see more costumes of his and we wished that we have a baby brother like him. They will be always in our heart. They are our inspiration to write great fan stories.

But now we must say goodbye to all the characters of Kateikyo Hitman Reborn! and say hello to a new chapter of our lives. We will continue to write more stories because the ending holds a million parallel futures.

Whenever we feel sad from your work's ending, we will look up into the vast blue sky and see them waving to us saying that they are always with us.

We can't see them, but we can see the sky.

Arigatou, Amano Akira-sensei. Goodbye and we love you, Kateikyo Hitman Reborn!.

Grazie, Vongola.

Sincerely from our dying wills,

Fans

* * *

**I wrote this after reading chapter 410. I was so sad and disappointed because there will be no more Reborn and I won't be seeing adult .TT^TT*sniff***

**My sister said that rant inside the room when write this. I didn't rant, I mourned!**


End file.
